Premises here means both a residence or commercial premises or any other premises which might require the residency of their owner or occupier to be authenticated or other information relating to them to be authenticated.
A module anchored to its premises here means a system, optionally distributed, which is inseparably linked or attached to the premises in which it is located. Such attachment is not supposed to be broken during normal usage of the module.
A digital residence certificate here means a means of obtaining, in complete security, reliable information with regard to the premises from which it is transmitted.
Such a residence certificate may be produced to confirm the residency of the person supplying it. For example, a user of a commercial or administrative service may be asked to confirm his regular residency in premises. Such confirmation may make it possible to identify a person, to prove his place of residency or even to make it possible to find him or her.
A confirmation in current usage consists for example of the production of invoicing documents for services which may be regularly rendered and associated with the premises. Such services may in particular be the supply of electrical energy or gas, access to a telecommunications network or even the supply of running water. Such services may also be home delivery services or intangible services involving the supply of electronic content.
The supply of such services providing for confirmation of residency requires a piece of equipment identified as belonging to the premises the integrity of which must be maintained in normal operation. Furthermore, it is preferable that such equipment is connected to communication networks. Such equipment may in particular be meters.
There is at the present no computer tool which is able to issue a digital residence certificate without delay and upon request.